Children, and sometimes adults, enjoy playing with water toys during hot summer days. Often, a sprinkler will be set in a center of a yard and turned on. To cool off, children will run through the sprinkler. During game play, the children may try to reach the sprinkler without getting sprayed by the sprinkler.
Although sprinklers are somewhat effective as a water toy, they are not without their problems. Sprinklers eject water in a pattern that is often easy to predict. Thus, during game play, the players may be able to predict the pattern of spray and easily avoid being hit by a stream of water. Further, sprinklers do not provide a means for readily indicating an end to the game, such as upon achievement of a specific goal or upon the ending of a selected time period. Therefore, there exists a need for a water toy that is reliable, economical to manufacture, provides a sufficiently confusing pattern of water spray, and which indicates to players an end to the game.